KWMS Don't Let Go
by Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki has a dream about a memory between her and her father during her early childhood. Will Usui Takumi let go just like her father had? Or... Will he promise to never leave her side? Rated T. R&R?


**Don't Let Go**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki's eyes fixed on the road ahead; pure determination was painted on her smirking visage. Both of her small legs were planted on both sides of the bike, now without training-wheels.

"You promise you won't let go, Daddy?" Little Misaki asked, fear spreading in her expression.

Mr. Ayuzawa was right behind her, an encouraging smile, bright and full love. He took both handle bars in his much bigger palms as he began to push the small bike with very little force.

"I promise." He said, smiling lightly.

Misaki smiled up at her father, thanking him silently. Looking forward, preparing herself for what is to come; she began to move her small legs against the pedals of the bike as her father began to speed up down the narrow road.

The wind was gentle as it played with her short raven hair. The sun shined down hard, like it usually would on an early Summer afternoon. Minako Ayuzawa, her mother, was smiling brightly as she watched her little girl travel further up the road. A little Suzuna was on her lap, clapping her little hand together and smiling brightly.

Little Misaki looked behind herself, to see if her father was still there, holding on. But, he was in the distance smiling a smile full of pride to see his daughter ride her bike without training wheels for the very first time.

Nervousness began to fill her body._ "Why did Daddy let go?"_ She thought as fear spread throughout her body.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, a truck appeared up ahead.

"Look out Misaki!" Her father shouted as he started running towards her and the speeding truck.

"Huh?" Those were the only words that left her mouth before she ended up on the ground. Her father pulled her off her bike and on to the sidewalk before the car could hit. The bike was smashed in the wake. But, he would rather have it happen to a small bike than to his beautiful little girl.

_"That car could have hurt me!"_ Misaki thought, tears streaming down her saddened face.

"Are you alright, little Misa?" Her father asked, a worried expression on his face. He looked down to see if his daughter was hurt, but found nothing. _"Then why is she crying?"_ He thought, confused as more tears ran down her face.

Mrs. Ayuzawa ran towards them, tears were in her eyes as well. Little Suzuna was crying loudly; her little hands clasped behind her mother's neck, looking for all the comfort she could get.

Misaki got up, wiping her tears. A more angry expression covered her face.

"Why did you let go? **YOU** promised you wouldn't let go!" Misaki shouted, new tears forming in her eyes.

Mr. Ayuzawa was silent for a few moments.

"I did it so you would learn, Misaki." He said sternly, a bit upset to see his daughter in an un-needed out-rage.

"But… You promised." Misaki whispered, her long bangs covering her crying face.

Misaki was panting; tears ran down her face as she woke up from her dream. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a distant memory from long ago.

_"Wha- Why tears? I am the "Demon-President" of Seika High. I shouldn't be crying. Especially over as something as dumb as this."_ She thought, but the tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks, dropping on the plush comforter in her lap.

Thoughts were ceased as she heard a clicking sound hit her window.

"Was that my imagination?" Misaki said aloud as she got up to see what was or what wasn't going on.

Her cheeks turned to the bright color of a rose upon seeing none other than Usui Takumi outside her bedroom window, continuously throwing small pebbles at her window frame.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ALIEN**?!" She yelled, furiously opening the window, only to get a small grey pebble hit her right in the middle of her forehead.

_"That Alien is **DEAD**."_ She thought silently, a dark aura surrounding her raging body. A small grey mark was left in the middle of her, now, twitching temple.

"Whoops! Sorry Misa-Chan." Usui said, trying to stifle an up-coming laugh.

Those were the only words said before he was right before her surprised and widened eyes. He climbed the wall of her building with such amazing speed!

"Wha- How the Hell?" She stuttered, blushing furiously at their close proximity.

"Huh? Well… I climbed. Obviously…" Usui trailed off… A smirk planted on his face as he looked around her bedroom.

"That's not what I meant, Pervert! Why are you here?" Her loud voice echoed off the walls of the silent house.

"Shh… Misa, you're going to wake up your mother and sister. If they find us they'll probably think that we're having..." Usui was cut short as Misaki's hand smashed against his mouth before he could say another word. He smirked as he saw her flushed visage.

"Just answer the damn question, Alien." She whispered, the dark aura continued to surround her.

"I came to see Misa-chan! ~" Usui finished, hugging his struggling maid. He, being the strongest, won; having Misaki wrapped around his well-built body.

"But, why in the middle of the night, Baka?" She asked, continuing to blush. She wondered if her cheeks would ever return to their normal shade of cream.

"I don't know." Usui shrugged, continuing to look around her dark bedroom. _"This is my first time being in Ayuzawa's bedroom."_ He thought, a small shade of pink tinting his own well-shaped cheeks.

"That's not much of an answer, Pervert." She said, unconsciously snuggling closer to the warm body wrapped around her.

"…"

Silence filled the room.

_"Had I done something wrong?"_ She wondered, worry began to appear evident on her face.

"Usui…" She was cut short by his sudden statement.

"This is the first time that I have ever been in your bedroom, Misa-chan." Usui said, bringing his smirking lips closer to hers.

"Wait, **WHA**-?" Nervousness took over her body as his soft lips came closer.

"What is wrong, Misa? You act as if we've never kissed before." Usui said, whispering in her ear. He smirked as he watched the little fine hairs on the nape of her neck stand on dead-end.

"Pervert, you know…" She was cut short once again as his sweet soft lips moved against her own.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Usui was shocked to see her actually respond to the kiss. But, he soon got over his bewilderment and began to continue the feeling of his girlfriend's small candy-sweet lips against his own.

They stopped to take in much-needed oxygen. Panting, he saw tears roll down his girlfriend's beautiful face. He quickly whipped them away as he sat down with her on her small bed.

She opened her eyes to find Usui starring at her with worried eyes. He held her face, gently, in the palms of his hands. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he gathered her in a close embrace, rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back.

Hugging him close, she whispered between tears, "You promise you'll never let go?"

Usui, surprised by her sudden question, pulled back only enough to look in to her watery eyes. It was very rare to his Kaichou in such a vulnerable state. And, by rare, it means **VERY** rare. But, being the mysterious Alien that he is… He knew what she meant. And, he would be damned if he would ever let her go. She was the love of his life; the first and the last.

"I promise. I won't ever let you go, my Misa-chan."

* * *

A/N – Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my second _Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama_ FF!

It was inspired by Crystal Shawanda's, _You Can Let Go Now Daddy_. Beautiful song.

R&R?

* * *

_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!_ – © Hiro Fujiwara

Story/Plot – © Katerina Anne/ Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX


End file.
